


Meant to Be

by Zaikia



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cryptozoology, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: Based off of a roleplay on tumblr. Shelby moved to Maple Bay in hopes that she could escape HABIT and instead, she found her soulmate. While this makes her ecstatic, she also fears that evil out there will take him away. Robertx Fem! OC, mention of HABITxOC and a crossover between Dream Daddy and Slenderverse, with some Joseph/Dadsona (OC).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! So this fanfiction is based off the muses between theknifedaddy and I on tumblr. I do not claim any of the headcannons for Robert, as those belong to 'theknifedaddy'. Now, this is a crossover between Dream Daddy and Slenderverse, because Shelby previously dated HABIT, with another roleplayer on tumblr. This is a 'love at first sight' fanfiction, hence the word 'soulmate' in the summary. Now, I know there's going to be quite the age gap (Robert will be 48 and Shelby will be 24), but people can have healthy relationships with age gaps! Also, there will be a non-con scene in this fanfiction, since HABIT is canonically a child murderer, cannibal and a rapist. I do NOT condone any of HABIT's actions at all, so I don't want any bitching or complaining that I didn't put a warning on this fic. If you don't want to read this, you don't have to. I'm not forcing you! But if you can, give a look to 'theknifedaddy'! She is fucking awesome and I am so glad I met her. Also along with HABIT's mun.

_**Chapter 1** _

Flicking the ashes of her cigarette into the ashtray in front of her, Shelby let out a long, though quiet, relieved sigh and closed her hazel eyes for a short moment, before she opened them. It had been a month since she moved out of New York City, away from the city life and away from the demon who called himself HABIT. Just the thought of him made her blood boil and she wanted nothing more for her boss to erase her memories of HABIT. 

He hurt her, severely. 

She knew it had been a horrible idea and she had been a fool to even consider having a relationship with HABIT. Mostly, she just wanted to have someone by her side so she didn't have to be alone anymore. She was an even bigger fool for falling in love with him and then he started abusing her. She should've known better than to date that evil fucker. He got to the point where he actually _stabbed_ her in the leg while she had been stuck in a wolf trap. She had told her boss what was going on and he had helped her leave HABIT, including packing up her things and moving to a new home. 

Which was now Maple Bay. 

It was a small town, compared to New York City. But it was friendly and her neighbors actually welcomed her to the neighborhood. She lived in the cul-de-sac, in a decent sized house that had an upstairs and a basement. It also had a decent sized backyard, with trees in the very back that led to some trails. 

“Need another?” the bartender, Neil questioned as he stopped in front of her. 

“Yeah. Thanks man.” she said, watching with half-lidded eyes as he poured her another drink. Once the glass was filled, she took a sip and heard the door jingle as it opened, the sound of footsteps coming closer to the bar. Her hazel eyes glanced off to the side a bit and her gaze fell on a...ahem, rather attractive man. 

He looked quite a bit older than her, maybe mid or late 40's, with dark brown, graying hair and what looked like dark brown eyes. He was rather tall and had broad shoulders, along with what looked like a muscular build and dark skin. He had facial hair, which complimented his face rather nicely and wore dark blue, worn jeans with a red shirt that showed off his chest a bit, sunglasses hanging from the v-neck part of it. Shelby could actually make out dark hairs on the skin. He also wore a black, leather jacket that complimented his form even more. 

Fuck man. 

She had always had an attraction towards older men and she figured that was because of their age and experience. But this was ridiculous. She turned her attention back to her drink, taking another drag of her cigarette. It wouldn't happen. As she blew smoke out from between her lips, she could feel a gaze on her and she turned her head slightly, feeling something swirl in her chest when she realized the dark-skinned man was looking at her. 

He already had a drink in front of him and Neil was drying a glass cup. Shelby cleared her throat and she felt her breath hitch when the man offered her a sly smirk and then a matching wink. Okay, fuck. 

Fuck her shyness. 

She pulled out her wallet, which was connected to a chain on her belt loop. She pulled out a few dollars and put them down on the bar counter. “I'm buyin' his next drink.” 

“Ya got it.” Neil said, taking the money that Shelby had put down. 

Neil made the drink for the dark-skinned man, who had just finished his own and was now given another, bought by the brunette about five seats away from him. The man turned his attention back to the young woman, who was staring into her drink, lips pursed and most likely in deep thought. 

Shelby was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a wooden leg scrapping against the floor and she glanced over to the side, surprised when she saw that the man had hooked his covered toe around the leg of the old, wooden chair and pulled it out, sitting down in it. 

“Evening, little miss.” he spoke to her, tipping an imaginary hat as he settled into the chair. “Your parents know you're out here with the big kids?” 

Ah, so he had that kind of personality. That didn't surprise her at all, but then again, she didn't meet many men who would willingly actually get close to her nowadays. The aura about him was _dangerous_ , something that she found attractive now. Originally she had steered away from men who lusted after her and wanted nothing more than to take her home for the night, but for once, she didn't mind at all. A smirk graced her pale, but elegant features at his words. He was acting as if she was nothing but a mere child, someone way younger than him. But she wasn't to be underestimated. She knew more than she let on and she could feel something stirring in her chest, venturing down to her stomach. Was it...butterflies? 

No, she didn't really get that butterfly feeling anymore. 

“Heh, I'm one of the big kids.” she spoke with a smirk, lighting up another cigarette. The sweet smell of berries filled her nostrils and she didn't care if she felt the gaze of others on her and the man. She shrugged off her leather jacket, revealing a short-sleeve, gray v-neck shirt. Ink covered her left arm and disappeared under her sleeve, stopping right at her collarbone. “And you, my good sir? Should I be worried about the other big kids?” 

The man smiled at her and Shelby found herself staring at the way the smile made him look more attractive. It complimented the shape of his face quite nicely. He let out a laugh, before he spoke. “Eh,” he grunted with a small shrug. “If we're being honest, they should probably be more scared of you. If you're half of a badass as you are cute, then you're in good business.” 

The man shoved his hands into his pockets, rummaging around for something before his fingers grasped a loose cigarette and pulled it out from his pocket. “Got a light?” he asked, tucking the cigarette between his chapped lips. 

The young woman nodded and she reached into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out her lighter. She didn't bother letting him take it as she flipped it on and lit the end of his cigarette. The bitter scent of nicotine met her nostrils immediately, compared to the sweet scent of her own cigarette. Her stomach churned (but in a very good way) when he called her cute. She pulled the lighter away and switched it off. “Well, it's been a while since anyone called me cute, or badass. Ya see that guy in the far right corner, obese and wearing a suit? Been eyin' me the second I stepped in. Rich motherfuckers like him think they can get anything they want 'cause they got money. I'm waiting for him to come over so I can break his hand if he touches me.” she spoke. 

“But, while we're waiting for that to happen, I'm Shelby. Pleased to meetcha.” 

The man allowed tendrils of gray smoke to ease from between his lips. His eyes followed the direction that Shelby indicated, his head turning after. He eyed the suited guy for a moment, before he mouthed something, which she made out to be, 'Not gonna happen', before he turned back to her. 

“Name's Robert.” he introduced himself. “I'd offer you a handshake, but I don't want you to break my fingers, thinking I'm making a pass at ya.” he added teasingly. 

Robert was such a common name, but she liked it. It suit his personality very well. She giggled a bit when the suited man blinked at Robert, then actually glared at his back and turned back to his drink. Seemed like he was upset that he wasn't getting any tonight. Man, she was already having a good time and with a guy she barely, if at all, knew. She liked the way he had approached her; confident, dangerous, _dark_. Most men she met nowadays were keen to slapping her ass, or cat-calling her while she was walking. But Robert....there was something about him that she liked. 

Or was it because he was sort of like HABIT? 

_No, he's not at all like HABIT. HABIT was a sadistic prick who got off on murder. HABIT used me and now he loves some other chick he fucked._ She thought, pushing HABIT away from her thoughts so she could enjoy her night. 

“I won't break your figures if you want to shake hands, man.” she said with a smile, offering her hand to him. “Not _that_ mean.” She could feel the suited man's gaze on her and Robert, but she ignored it in favor of enjoyig her night. 

“Good to know.” Robert chuckled, reaching out to take her hand in his own. 

Shelby felt the roughness of his hands, her pale skin a much different contrast than his darker skin. His hands were twice the size of hers and she felt a bit small in his grasp, but she didn't mind at all. She was surprised when she felt a tingle run up through her arm and down along her spine. His hand was covered in callouses and small, silvery scars. Maybe from a knife? His skin was warm. Of course, anyone's skin was warmer compared to hers. She gazed into his dark brown eyes, and she could sense what kind of person he was. He was guarded, he was cautious and he was more than likely a person who had a tough past. 

Just like she did. 

“Can't say I've seen you around here before. You just passing through town?” Robert asked, finally releasing her hand. 

“I just moved here, actually. Needed a new start.” she replied, taking a sip of her whiskey and didn't grimace as the liquid burned her throat slightly. Alcohol didn't much affect her anymore unless she drank several bottles enough to get drunk. “I really like it here so far, everyone's so nice, well, mostly everyone.” she chuckled. 

“Cool.” he nodded, stubbing the end of his cigarette into the ashtray. “I hope getting settled's going pretty well. I mean, being treated nice is one thing, but being made to feel welcome is another. If ya ever need anything, let me know. A drinking buddy, a tour guide. Hell, I've got a dog, if you just need company to destress. She loves meeting new people.” 

“I think I might just take ya up on that offer soon.” she said softly and with a soft smile, putting down her cigarette in the ashtray. She grabbed a napkin and asked Neil for a pen, who tossed her one. She caught it in her hand and wrote down her cell phone number and her address on the napkin, then slid it over to Robert. “Yer welcome to do the same. I've got a cat and she's a sweetheart, loves new people as well. She likes men in particular, though I'm her mama.” 

Shelby laughed a bit, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face. She felt so lively, so real for the first time in ages since she lost her life that fateful day. She wanted more of this. She wanted more of that feeling. She could feel her heart, her heart that only beat once every few minutes, speed up slightly. 

It was then, she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to where she and Robert were currently sitting. She let out a huff of annoyance and turned her attention up to the suited man, who looked rather pissed off. She glared at him. 

“Can I help you-?” 

Before she could even finish her sentence, the man's large, chubby hand came across her cheek in a harsh slap, sending the brunette off her seat and onto the floor. She was only aware of the pain in her cheek and the sound of a chair hitting the floor with a thunderous noise. 

_Why can't I just have a normal night for once?_ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2** _

His slowly starting happiness had been quickly replaced with blind rage. He hadn't even really seen what happened, but he had heard it. The sharp clap of skin on abused skin was all too familiar to him, and it was much too close for comfort. His brain pieced together the situation before he even saw Shelby on the floor, and he was rounding on the man in seconds, fist driving into the suited man's cheek. Bone cracked, teeth clacked together, and his chair made a thunderous sound as it hit the floor at the same time the attacker had. 

He heard all sorts of chairs scrape against the wooden floor as patrons stood, ready to take action, and even Neil was hopping over the bar counter to kneel next to the fallen woman, tender hands taking her shoulders. Robert hadn't even been aware of the fork in his hand before it was driving into the suited man's hand that had dared touched Shelby, blood already beginning to ooze from the wound. Screams of agony were lost to Robert as he kneeled over his victim, driving the utensil deeper into tender skin. 

“Touch another woman,” he growled, a snarl curling his features. “I dare you. I fucking dare you! Just look at one! Breathe in the direction of one! This fucking hand of yours will come off if you do!” 

His breathing was shaky and ragged, his chest heaving as he glowered down at the simpering man. Pathetic motherfucker. He thought, watching as the hand not pinned to the hard wood by a fork drew up to his own face, protecting it from further harm. Not that it would make a difference; he was already practically gushing fluids from his mouth and nose, and tears leaked from his eyes like a faucet. 

“Robert, I'm alright....I'm okay.” 

Shelby's voice was sobering. There was a hint of pain in her tone, not that he was surprised, but she did sound quite alright. It hadn't been a very rough attack, but it had been more than enough to set him off. Seeing someone raise their hands against anyone hurt him in ways that he couldn't even describe. Growing up in a poor, miserable family on the wicked streets of Brooklyn had shown him more than enough violence to last a lifetime. Still, he couldn't help but feel this was his fault. He should have seen that coming, what with the way Sleazy McMoneybaga kept eying Shelby, and if he had just said something earlier, maybe he could've spared her the bruise. 

There was another hand on his shoulder, and he swung around, ready to strike again when he saw Neil, who didn't even flinch at his friend's aggressive behavior. 

“Get on out of here,” he said, glancing between Robert and Shelby. “Both of you. Ya don't wanna stick around given what you did to him. The boys and I've got you covered.” 

From where he stood, Robert could see a few brief nods, and heard a couple of genuine grunts of agreement. Even if the suited fucker tried to blame this all on Robert, or Shelby, Neil and the patrons in the bar had seen everything. And they would know that the sleazy bastard was the one who assaulted Shelby. 

“Thanks, guys.” he heard Shelby speak and he heard her grunt, as she was most likely picking herself up off the floor. 

Robert sighed heavily, his hands still trembling with pent up anger. He shoved them harshly into his pockets, turning weary eyes to Shelby. He couldn't quite look at her as she picked herself up, given the bright red area on her face. “Can I walk you home, anyway?” he asked hesitantly, not knowing if she had been ready to turn in for the evening. 

“Yea.” she nodded, glancing at him. She looked otherwise alright, the redness on her cheek beginning to die down as the bruise began to take it's place. She slipped her leather jacket on, shoving her pack of cigarettes and her lighter into the left pocket. She carefully stepped over the fallen, suited man, who was watching her with fear in his eyes. “Oh yeah, forgot one thing.” she said, turning to the man and approaching him, to which Robert could see a dark gleam forming in her eyes. 

The man had tried to scoot away, but she had placed a boot on his arm, pinning him down to the floor with surprising strength. She crouched down, putting more pressure on his arm as he squirmed to get away. “Fuckers like you don't know what the word “no” means.” she said, curling her fingers around the fork embedded in the man's hand and yanked it out roughly, not seeming to care at all when he cried out in agony. “I told him,” she spoke, motioning to Robert. “That I was going to break your hand. And I'm going to make good on that promise.” 

Without warning, she grabbed his hand in her much smaller one and twisted it to the side faster than anyone could blink. The sickening crunch of bone breaking and muscles twisting met Robert's ears and he didn't even flinch from the sound at all. He was glad Shelby had taken her own little piece of revenge. A couple of men cheered her on, and Neil had nodded in appreciation of her tactics. Robert had chosen to keep his glee silent, though he was sure it was reflected in his eyes as he turned towards the door, following Shelby out into the crisp, cool, night air. 

The young woman was lighting up a cigarette when they had stepped outside. His arm had snaked defensively around Shelby's waist, as if he wanted to protect her from the harm of the world around them. They had kept quiet for a couple of blocks, and Robert's ears twitched when he heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. He had chosen not to speak up until now, his chest feeling tight with guilt. But then he remembered that he hadn't so much as glanced at her address and he had no idea where he was going. “So, care to point me in the direction of your house? Unless there's somewhere else you'd rather go?” he said, taking a moment to consider his own words, breath hitching when he eyed her bruised cheek. “Of course, we should be getting some ice on that.” 

“We can head to my place. It's still early.” Shelby replied, giving him a glance from the corner of her eye. “Down the street and to the left in the cul-de-sac, fifth house on the left. Nice little house.” 

Shelby seemed to pause speaking for a moment, taking a drag of her cigarette. “Thanks for doing that, standing up for me. I really didn't expect that to happen and I'm sorry if your evening got ruined because of some rich motherfucker who couldn't take no for an answer.” 

“Now don't do that,” he said, lightly nudging her and giving a careful smile. “You didn't ruin anything. Hell, even given what happened, I think you made it better. I mean, what else would I be doing? I'd be drinking alone, and I'd leave the same way.” 

His hand never moved away from her waist as he leaned down a bit to be closer to her. “I mean, at least now, I get to say I left the bar with a pretty girl.” he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. 

Robert watched as her cheeks took on a gentle shade of red and he wondered if she didn't get many compliments. 

“Well, tonight has been very enjoyable.” Shelby grinned softly, careful of her bruised jaw. “I'm glad I met you. You've made my night more enjoyable than the last time I could remember. And you....I really like you, Robert. I like your rugged, sexy look and your personality is confident, and....oh fuck, I'm babbling.” she spoke, giving a bit of a laugh as she ran her fingers through her hair sheepishly. 

Robert was completely oblivious to the young woman's plight, but he didn't miss the way she became a touch sheepish when he complimented her. It was a damn shame; was it not something she heard often? It was something that she deserved to hear every waking moment. It felt kind of nice knowing that he would be the one to tell her. When they approached her home, he paused on her front doorstep, holding onto her still as she stood there and gushed about how he was apparently likeable. Then, suddenly, it was his turn to flush bright red. His feet shuffled ad he was ready to sink into the ground. But, he was incredibly focused on her, listening to her babble and watching the movements of her hands. 

How precious. 

He took her hand in his own, pulling it away from her hair and holding it securely. He smiled, leaning forward to press the tiniest of kisses to her temple. He could feel the smoothness of the scar on her temple and he wondered where she had gotten such a scar, but he wasn't concerned about that right now. Her skin was even colder under his lips, but it was soft, and clear, and damn, he had more self control than he thought. He was just dying to taste her lips. 

“Oh please,” he said, taking her other hand in his free one and brushing his thumbs over her knuckles, caressing the skin there gently. “The only thing I'm confident about is that you're even cuter when you babble.” 

He gazed down at her, watching as the young woman's eyes fluttered close and he felt her lean into his touch. After a moment of silence, her eyes fluttered open and her hands squeezed his own, soft, yet firm squeezing his rough, calloused palms. 

“Do you,” she spoke after a moment, turning her eyes up to him. “Want to come inside?” 

Robert smiled down at her, expression soft and nearly serene when he took in her reactions to such simple gestures. They seemed to mean so much to Shelby, and something about that made Robert feel equal parts delighted and sad. She should have so many kisses. Her beautiful body and clever mind should be worshipped. She deserved someone who could treat her like a queen. 

She....

Fuck. 

“I'd love to.” he said. 

The young woman's smile brightened when he accepted her invitation. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she unhooked her keys from her belt loop and unlocked her front door. Robert heard the sound of an animal, specifically a cat, meowing loudly. He followed her inside as she tugged on his hand, and shut the door once both of them were inside. She flipped on the light switch, locking the door and making sure the deadbolt was put into place. Shelby's living room looked nothing short of special. It looked rather simple. The living room had a large couch, and a recliner that faced the flat-screen television hooked to the wall. There was a laptop sitting on the coffee table, with some papers and books lying around it. A bookshelf was against the wall by the corner, along with pictures hanging up on the wall. The walls were a gentle blue-green color, giving the room a rather calming atmosphere. The floor was wooden and a large, open, archway led to the kitchen, with a hallway leading off to the left, and stairs that lead to the second floor. 

“Kirby, baby, I'm home!” Shelby called, letting out a laugh as a completely black cat came running up to her. As soon as she crouched down, the cat leaped into her arms and was purring loudly, esctatic to have her mother home. “Kirby, I wantcha to meet someone.” she said, turning to Robert with Kirby in her arms. “Kirby, this is Robert. Robert, this is my furry daughter, Kirby.” 

“Hello, Miss Kirby.” he said, holding out an index finger for Kirby to sniff as a greeting. One thing he did remember was that cats were a bit more wary of social interaction than most dogs were. He knew to take things slow. 

The agile ball of black fluff sniffed at his index finger, blue eyes looking up at the new person in her mother's home. To his complete surprise, the cat let out a pleased meow and jumped from her mother's arms, onto the older man's broad shoulders, meowing as she walked around them. She rubbed her head against his scruffy cheeks, as she seemed to claim him instead of shying away from him. He chuckled and scratched Kirby behind her eyes, watching as Shelby laughed and approached them, reaching up to take Kirby from Robert's shoulders. 

“I'm so sorry about that. Kirby likes men and she _really_ likes you.” she said with a smile, setting Kirby down on the wooden floor. She kicked her boots off as she spoke. “Yer welcome to make yourself at home, Robert. Can I get you anything?” she asked, trudging into the kitchen as she spoke. Kirby followed her, meowing. “Water, coffee, pop or a beer? Food? I've got a few things.” 

He listened to her speak, taking off his leather jacket and placing it over the back of the couch. She seemed so much happier once she had entered her home and with that, it seemed like she was better at putting off hurt and trauma than he was. However, he wished that she would sit down so he could take care of her. So, he approached her, stepping into the kitchen and placing a tender hand on her shoulder. 

“What I would like,” he said, already fishing around for the coffee as she had begun to start a pot for it. “is for you to sit down and take it easy. I mean, fuck, you about got the shit knocked out of you. Just let me help, yeah?” He opened up the lid to the coffee maker and tucked a filter inside before filling it with a few scoops of coffee. Once done, he set it to brew and turned back to Shelby. “Now come on; will you please go chill on the couch for a minute?” 

She looked up at him for a second, her hazel eyes slightly wide. She tried to speak, but it seemed no words would leave her mouth. “O-okay.” she said sheepishly and made her way into the living room, followed by Kirby. 

Robert kept a stern eye on her, making sure that she did, indeed, go settle on the couch. When he heard the television burst to life, he gave a nod and got to work in the kitchen. He twiddled his thumbs as he waited for the coffee to brew and once it was finished, he pulled out the pot to fill up the mug she had set on the counter. “How do you take it?” he called, finding the sugar and creamer next to the coffee pot. 

“Two sugars, please.” she called back to him. 

Robert grabbed the sugar and took the small measuring spoon out of it, scooping up two spoonfuls of sugar and he stirred it with a spoon. He observed the little touches of her personality that was in the kitchen, noting that there were a few pictures and a white board on the fridge. The pictures had her in both of them. The top one was her standing between two males, that looked very similar to her and all three of them had goofy smiles on their faces. Shelby looked quite younger in that picture, perhaps she was a teenager at the time the picture was taken. He observed the second picture, was one of her and a man who seemed to be ten years or so younger than Robert. While Shelby had a grin on her face, the man looked slightly annoyed and had a large scar that went diagnally across his face, deep green eyes that seemed to stare right into Robert. A friend, maybe? 

His gaze turned to the white board next, reading what was written on it. 

_~Finish writing two chapters by Friday  
~Buy milk  
~Buy cigarettes  
~Enjoy vacation while it lasts (boss said he'd let me have it as long as I wanted)_

More importantly, there was a message written in the far left corner. _'I'll kill HABIT if he tries to take away my happiness.'_ It read, with a few angry faces drawn around the message. An ex, maybe? 

The name, HABIT, sounded strangely familiar to him. But he decided not to dwell on it, putting it in the back of his mind for now. He carefully picked up the mug and walked into the living room, hanging Shelby the coffee. 

“Thank you.” she smiled, taking the mug from him and immediately taking a sip. “Mm...good.” she murmured softly, taking another sip. 

“What are you writing?” he asked, sitting down on the couch next to her and throwing an arm over the back of the couch. He didn't pay attention to the movie at all, watching as Kirby stretched and crawled off her mother's lap, making her way over to Robert's lap. The cat circled around, kneading his thighs gently before she made herself comfortable and yawned, before resting her head on his thigh. 

“I write horror mostly. Some romance/horror, or supernatural/romance. I love horror the most though. The supernatural, serial killers, all that good stuff. Been a horror fan since I could remember.” she replied, leaning forward and setting the coffee mug on the coffee table in front of them. “I just started this one, but I had to stop due to some....uh, personal issues.”

Shelby scooted closer to him, her delicate fingers brushing over his arm. “Right now, I'm in a better place.” 

He smiled again, gently taking her hand and drawing her in against his side. “I'm glad.” he said, his eyes unintentionally flickering down to her lips. They looked so soft.....welcoming...

And they felt that way too, he realized as he ducked his head to press his lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

If simply being close to Shelby made Robert feel content and happy, then kissing her made him want to jump over the fucking moon. 

She truly was everything that he imagined she would be, and more still. Sweeter, even. More pure. More soft. He felt her body warming beneath his touch like fire engulfing kindling, and he just wanted to hold her forever, to keep her feeling like this. He deepened the kiss, tilting his head just slightly and pressing more firmly against her. She was returning his kiss, eagerly and happily, her hand sliding along his scruffy cheek and then moving to cup the side of his neck affectionately. 

His arm had wrapped around her waist, meaning to pull her closer until he remembered that there was a cat sleeping in his lap. He broke the kiss with a soft chuckle, hearing Shelby let out a soft noise of protest. “Never thought I'd say this, but I'm literally being cock-blocked by pussy.” 

Shelby's eyes fluttered open and she glanced down at the snoozing cat on Robert's lap, to which she let out a soft chuckle and scratched Kirby behind her ears. Kirby let out a sleepy meow and lifted her head, sleepy eyes gazing up at her mother. “Kirby, honey.” she said and motioned her head to the side. 

Kirby meowed in protest, but she lifted herself up and stretched, before yawning and jumping off Robert's lap, heading towards the cat tree next to the window in the corner. 

Robert was quick to fill the now empty space with Shelby, his hands pulling her to straddle his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. He guided her arms to rest them around his neck, to which he smirked when he saw the gentle flush on her cheeks. “If you want to stop, just say the word and I'll let you go, okay?” he said, his lips pressing against hers in a rather gentle kiss. 

“No,” Shelby murmured against his lips, breathing a bit. Her eyes opened, pupils dilating until there was a thin ring of hazel surrounding her pupils. Her gaze was submissive, but hungry. “We're not stopping for anything.” 

Really, that was all Robert needed to hear to properly let go. Her soft moans and whimpers had spurred him on before, encourged him to touch and hold and kiss her, but to hear her say that? To tell him that she truly wanted this? She had sealed both of their fates in a matter of seconds. So with a playful smirk, he claimed her lips again, the kiss already deepening from how much he just wanted the young woman. His hands pulled her closer still, rolling Shelby's hips against his own. The movements were slow, languid, sensual, hardly matching the fiery need that he felt. Still, though, he was certain that she could feel it. 

He parted from the kiss, sighing against the young woman's lips before he refocused his attention to her neck, teasingly scrapping stubble across her delicate skin, gently nibbling along the junction of her shoulder and throat. His teeth pulled and tongue prodded, marking her ip without leaving anything that would be lasting past their evening. He could feel her pulse underneath the skin and her breathing was picking up, her hands sliding into his hair to keep him close to her. 

Fuck, he was falling deeper and deeper with this woman. 

His hands slid up her sides slowly, stroking along her hips before they went to the soft, inward curve of her stomach. His fingers hooked underneath the wire of her bra, giving it a playful tug, but doing no more than that without at least a nod. To his surprise, Shelby leaned down to his ear. “Please,” she whispered, her voice thick with desire. “You....you can do what you want. Please. I'm yours...” she nipped down on his earlobe gently, a shiver running down along his spine as her tongue trailed along his earlobe hotly. “Robert, please...” her voice ended with a whimper. 

He shuddered at her voice and he gave a nod, his fingers moving down to curl around the hem of her shirt. He lifted it up, more of her pale, but creamy flesh being revealed to him. She put her arms up, allowing him to lift her shirt off her torso and he tossed it aside. Bright ink covered her skin, contrasting greatly with her pale skin. He sighed softly, almost taken aback by her. He leaned forward, stealing another kiss from her lips before pressing one to her chin, then the underside of her jaw. He licked a long stripe down the length of her neck, all the way to her collarbone. He sucked a soft, pale mark onto one side, then the other. All the while, his hands returned to her hips, sneaking into the back of her jeans to knead the round globes of her ass, assisting in her grinding. 

“You're so beautiful.” he whispered, unable to look away from her. 

His mouth sank lower to her chest, to the skin that peeked over the cups of her bra. His fingers danced up her sides, tickling her skin and feeling her arch into the touch, a soft moan leaving her lips. His fingers undid the hooks of her bra, and from there, he wasted little time in freeing her. He watched her perky breasts drop, groaning at the sight, before he sucked a pink nipple into his mouth. He suckled lightly, teeth grazing the sensitive skin every now and then. 

“Oh god....” Shelby whimpered, her breathing picking up again. 

Her hands were lifting his shirt up to his shoulders, more than likely wanting the fabric off his form. His mouth left the now hard, wet bud and he moved onto the other one, doing the same thing, suckling and teeth grazing the skin there. 

“R-Robert.....fuck, Jesus Christ...oh god...” she moaned, arching her chest into his mouth. 

He was nearly breathless by the time he pulled away from her chest. He turned their bodies so that they rested more on the couch, and he used the new angle to carefully guide Shelby onto her back, allowing her to lie along the length of the couch while his fingers moved to the hem of his shirt. She had only been trying to get it off of him for ages now; he figured the least he could do was give her a little something that she wanted. Not that he could understand why; his own body was rugged, riddled with closed up knife wounds, cuts from broken glass, what looked like a nasty puncture wound around his ribs, and the massive scar that spanned his chest. His back didn't look much different. He'd come to accept them, never really being one to worry about looks, but....

Even with her own memoirs etched into her skin, Shelby looked flawless. He just felt like a mess. 

To keep her from paying them too much mind, he leaned down, hovering over her with his head level to her chest. He kissed between the mounds of her chest, claiming each one in a massive hand and gently rolling the flesh, massaging her. He pressed kisses to the skin visible between his fingers, hearing her moaning and mewling softly. He loved listening to those soft, needy noises she made. He pressed against her as he slid back up her body, until he could claim her lips, tongue swiftly delving into her mouth. 

She moaned against his lips, her legs parting to give him more room to kneel between them. Her hands found his shoulders, nails gently grazing his flesh before they moved back to his hair, fingers tangling in the graying locks. It was Robert's turn to release a soft moan as her slim fingers took handfuls of his dark hair. There was nothing rough about it, and there hadn't been all night, but there was such passion in that hold, as if Shelby was trying to tether them both to earth, and he shivered at how borderline possessive it felt. But that didn't feel like what Shelby wanted. It was a needy touch, yes, though he felt like she was much more concerned with keeping him close, like she was worried he might simply evaporate if she let go. Robert felt so light, with his head so dizzy, that he almost believed that himself. 

“Shelby,” he whispered, breaking the kiss and feeling her quickly warming breath puffing on his lips. He whispered it again, his fingers finding the button of her dark jeans. He popped them open, and slowly pulled at the zipper. He tugged to remove the fabric from her hips and legs, quickly tossing them aside to kiss the soft flesh of her thighs. 

His chocolate eyes caught a scar on her left leg, deep, jagged and there seemed to be a slight indent in her skin. He wondered what could have caused such a vivid scar and he pressed a gentle kiss to it. His massive hands slid underneath her knees, guiding her legs up and closer to her ample chest to give his head more room between them. He moaned at the sight, shivering and gave a firm, teasing lick to her panty-clad womanhood. 

“Fuck.” his voice was already wrecked, wanton need present in his eyes. He smirked, looking up at her over the slopes of her body. He released her legs, letting them rest on his shoulders as he pulled the fabric before him aside. “You're so wet already, baby doll. Surely you don't like what I'm doing to you _this_ much.” 

Shelby let out a soft whimper of pleasure, goosebumps forming on her flesh. Her thighs twitched on the sides of Robert's head and she brought up an arm to her face, covering the deep blush that had formed since they began touching each other. “W-well, have you listened to yourself talk? Your voice....your touches...please...” she pleaded. 

He smiled up at her, hearing the pleads that came from her swollen lips. He hummed, blushing softly as his jeans instantely became tighter. His hands slid up the slopes of her body, his hands gently pulling her own away from her face. He wanted to see and hear her, not wanting her to silence those intoxicating noises she made just for him. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze and then released her hands, fingers curling into the waistband of her underwear. He dragged them down her smooth legs, pausing when he reached her ankles to press another kiss to the scar there. He hated the very thoughts of what might've caused such a deep and vivid scar. 

Once the last of her clothing was tossed aside, he returned his face between her legs, his tongue slipping out to properly lap at the wetness that escaped her. He did his best to make her feel fantastic, kissing along her lower lips, poking his tongue into her, slowly sucking at her clit. He kept his attention glued to her sounds, hearing the soft gasps and mewls she was letting out for him and him only. They spurred him on and he increased his efforts, slowly slipping a finger into her and then another. In and out, rhythmically. She felt so hot and tight around his fingers and the sharp inhale that she did made him pause for a moment, before she let out a soft whine. 

“P-please....d-don't stop...” she whimpered, her fingers tangling in his dark locks. 

He smiled against her and resumed thrusting his fingers, feeling her nails gently running along his scalp as he worked her. He took that sensitive bundle of nerves above her core into his mouth, sucking softly, teeth ever so softly grazing the engorged bud. 

He could hear her saying his name under her breath, followed by gasps and moans and whimpers and fuck, he couldn't get enough. It was almost too much, he thought. No human being alive should be able to handle so much pleasure. And the strangest thing was that he didn't need her to touch him. It was like he was feeding off of her, each little twinge of pleasure that she felt sending a rush of delight through him. Like there was some kind of invisible bond between them. He held on to it as tightly as he could. He clung to it like letting go might make the feeling evaporate into a fine mist, and he wasn't ready to release something so precious. 

Eventually, he began to feel Shelby's thighs beginning to shake, her breathing getting erratic and her walls beginning to clench around his fingers. He kept going on until he could feel her approaching the brink of her orgasm, and at that very last minute, he pulled away from her. He reveled in the gasps and pants of protest that she let out and he straightened up so he could push down his worn jeans and boxers before returning to the beautiful woman in front of him. He made no move to enter her, simply pulling her close to him and scooping her up, encouraging her legs to wrap around his waist. 

He smiled as he kissed her, nipping her bottom lip before he spoke. “Care to point me in the direction of your bedroom?” he requested as he set her down on her feet, but never let go of her hand. 

The young woman was panting, her hazel eyes meeting his own chocolate ones as she seemed to remember where they were exactly. She swallowed and gave a nod, squeezing his hand before she guided him over to the stairs and up them, leading them to her bedroom that was down the hall and to the left. As soon as they were in her bedroom, and the door was shut, her hands were on him, sliding across his shoulders, feeling the broad expanse of his muscles and making their way down his chest. The older man panted, eagerly returning the kiss when she leaned up to his lips, letting out a groan as her hands burned his flesh in the most pleasant way. 

His hands slid across her shoulders, one of them sliding into her hair and deepening the kiss. Her hands were sliding down further and further, feeling the hairs on his torso before her fingers curled around his hard erection. He groaned against her lips, tightening his grip on her slightly. He fit perfectly in her palm, careful of her nails as she gave him a stroke. 

“Sweetheart.” he breathed against her lips, brushing her hands away from him for a moment so he could guide her backwards, walking her the rest of the way to her bed. He gave her a playful shove and watched as she fell back onto the mattress, her head cushioned by the pillows. She looked so fucking perfect before him, face red and legs spread as she waited for him. 

And he was so tired of waiting. 

He crawled up onto the bed, the mattress dipping under their combined weight slightly as he walked on his knees to between her legs again. He gripped her hips, his thumbs tracing along the outline of delicate bone as he lifted her up. He lined their sexes together, gave Shelby a heated, hungry look and slowly, carefully, pushed inside. 

_Fuck_. Both of their heads fell back from the feeling of finally being connected, the feeling of wet heat growing better and better as he bottomed out inside her. Robert could feel his muscles trembling, fingers twitching against the young woman's pale skin. He fought so hard not to move so he could give her a chance to adjust to the stretch. Shelby whimpered from the sensation, a hand cupping the back of Robert's neck. Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip, biting down hard enough to draw tiny droplets of blood. Her legs trembled as they wrapped around his waist and hooked at her ankles, keeping him close against her. 

Robert leaned down, feeling his breathing even out as seconds ticked by. He released her hips so he could brace himself up by his forearms, their chests pressing together. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her so that she stopped biting herself. He sucked on her bottom lip, tongue gently lapping at the blood she had drawn. 

“Don't.” he whispered, before sliding back and hearing her breath hitch. He pressed back in, groaning softly. “Don't silence yourself. I want to hear those beautiful noises you make for me.” 

Her gaze captured his, soft, warm breaths of air puffing against his lips. She gave a nod before her arms slid around his shoulders, keeping him close as his hips started out with even, steady thrusts. She felt so hot, so fucking wonderful around him. He never wanted to part from her. He pressed a kiss to her jaw, then trailed kisses down her neck. He shivered as she moaned in his ear, her tongue tracing the lobe hotly. 

“Y...you can go faster, Robert. Please.” she whimpered in esctacy, soft gasps and mewls leaving her lips. 

He complied with her request, his hips beginning to move at a faster pace. His cock was thrusting smoother now, her walls twitching and clenching around him. She provoked him, soft and gentle in that beautiful way, and oh, how the offer sounded tempting. He wanted to fuck into her, hard and fast, make her scream his name and claw into him and beg for release. But, he also knew, perhaps more than she knew that he knew. He was very much aware she had been abused and he was clueless about the extent of it, but the pain he sensed in her heart was enough to keep him from taking things too far. He wanted to keep her safe, and feared getting too carried away. 

“Fuck...” he breathed into her neck, a groan echoing with her moan. “You're so beautiful. So strong..” 

Her nails dug into his shoulders and her legs pulled him closer to her, a soft cry leaving her lips. He could feel her trembling, and he knew he had hit that bundle of sensitive nerves deep inside her. He kept going, his arms wrapping around her body, hips pumping faster, his rough pants and low growls of pleasure bouncing off the walls of her bedroom. 

“R-right there, please!” she moaned, clinging to him tightly. “I'm...I'm so close, Robert.....m-make me cum, please...” 

His hips thrusted to meet hers, quick and powerful, but no less loving as he chased his release, cock throbbing inside her and helped her to guide her to her own release. “C-come on, baby doll. Cum for me. Show me how much more beautiful you can be when you cum.” 

“A-ah, _fuck_!” Shelby gasped and let out a cry of his name, chanting it over and over as her hips rode out the intensity of her orgasm. Her face twisted in pleasure and he loved how she sounded when she came. 

He groaned at the sounds she let out, allowing himself a few more thrusts before her insides coaxed him to his own orgasm. He came into her, moaning gruffly into her neck. He thrusted through his orgasm, feeling her breathing hitch and her gasps settling down once the high of her orgasm began to die down. He trembled against her, his face pressing to her jaw, scrapping his stubble against her delicate skin. She was shaking just as much. 

That's when he felt something drip onto his cheek. 

Robert opened his eyes and he lifted himself up, despite how his muscles protested. He was startled when he saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks, flowing from her closed eyelids. He slid out of her gently, his hand cupping her cheek and thumb brushing away a tear. “Shelby? Sweetheart, are you okay?” 

Shelby opened her eyes, letting out a soft noise when he stroked her cheek. She sniffled softly, a few tears dripping off her cheeks and onto the fabric of the pillowcase, staining it slightly. Even though she was crying, a smile caressed her cheeks. 

“I'm better than okay. I've....I'm more happy than I've been in _months_ and...” she swallowed thickly, her voice breaking slightly. “I-I know we've only known each other for hours, but...I...” 

Her bottom lip quivered as the tears started up again. “I-I already love you. I'm terrified that this happiness is going to leave me and I'll feel nothing but pain and....and....fuck, I'm sorry.” she whispered, unable to stiffle the sob and she shut her eyes tightly, turning her face to bury in into her pillow. 

Robert absolutely hated to see women cry. He hated to see anyone cry, really, but something about women really kick-started a long, dead protective instinct in him. It brought guilt like nothing else, because he could always see Val in their wounded eyes, dark orbs watery and full of grief. And seeing Shelby cry? 

Fuck, that was really breaking Robert down. 

He felt his own throat close up, a shuddering breath catching in his lungs as he reached down. He pulled her into his lap, resting his chin atop her head and hugging her tightly to his body. He held her securely to ease her shivering, and whispered quietly to shush her sobs. He hated that he had to see her like this, but he was also glad that she had told him. “Hey,” he whispered, petting through her hair and peppering kisses to her temple. “Hey, it’s okay. I…” He paused, the words sticking to his tongue, making his mouth feel cottony and a faint sweat to build up on his forehead. He felt wrong saying this, somehow - mostly because of how it scared him - but given the circumstances, he couldn’t just hold it in. “I feel the same. So I’m not gonna go anywhere, okay? And im definitely not going to let you get hurt.”

Shelby let out a sniffle, reaching up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Her hands clung to his shoulders and after a moment, she opened her eyes and rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. Her body cooled faster than his own, and her skin was slowly feeling cooler, much more faster than Robert thought it would. He could feel her heartbeat slowing down as well and it made him worry at how fast it settled. 

“I'm sorry, Robert.” she murmured quietly. 

“Shhh....” he shushed her gently, running a hand through her short locks. “It's alright, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. Would you like to clean up? I'm sure you'd rather be clean before going to bed?” 

The brunette gave a soft nod, and he guided her off the bed carefully, letting her lead him into the master bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. It was mostly a blur as he let her set the temperature of the water, letting her get in first before he slid in behind her. They took turns cleaning each other up and once they were clean, Robert had no intention of leaving the shower for a few more moments. He watched as Shelby turned to him, her eyes halfway open as she stepped closer to him, her hands finding his forearms, fingers trailing up his biceps before they hooked around his shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. He felt how relaxed she was against him and he was the same, not wanting to leave her arms at all. One arm curled around the middle of her back, while the other stayed around her upper back and the hand belonging to the arm smoothed down her wet locks, petting her head gently. His cheek pressed to the side of her head, placing a tender kiss there. 

“Mind if I stay the night?” he asked softly. 

“You can stay as long as you want.” she whispered, pulling her head away from his shoulder to look up at him. 

He gazed down at her, his eyes hooded as he observed her beautiful features. She didn't look much older than his Val and while that was a bit awkward, he still didn't care. Shelby was a beautiful, young woman whose personality stretched beyond and more than he ever thought it would. Robert never thought he would find someone after Marilyn's death, but there was a connection he had with Shelby, that he felt as soon as he had seen her at Jim N' Kims. 

He leaned down, cupping the back of her neck as he kissed her, slow and tender, pouring affection into the kiss. She returned it just the same, no tongues involved, just slow, tender kisses. He broke the kiss to place one on her forehead, before he gave her a gentle nuzzle. 

Maybe Shelby was the start of a new beginning.


End file.
